


I Think This is How Love Goes

by Chasyn



Series: Buck3.0 & His Reason [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Check Yes Or No, Dorks, Drabble, Like Middle School, M/M, Notes, Short, Silly, THESE BOYS MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Do you like me?





	I Think This is How Love Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL FEEL HORRID FROM WORK! HERE'S ANOTHER THING! But I feel happy cuz Buddie.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Buck's eyes were closed as he rolled his shoulders in circles. It had been a day from hell. And he was sore to prove it. He tilted his head foreword and then rolled it around in circles as well. He needed a day off. Or hell, a week off after today. But no, he'd be up early the next morning, for another day of...

Something hit him. Buck opened his eyes and blinked. He glanced around. He was alone in the locker-room. As far as he knew, he was alone in this part of the station. The night crew was sleeping and the rest of his squad had left. He'd seen them all head towards the doors. He was just moving a bit slower. He didn't have a family or fiancé or someone to go home to. He wasn't in any real hurry.

Buck didn't see anyone. But his eyes settled on a small, folded piece of paper, on the floor in front of him. He frowned at it for a moment. Was that there before? Or... had someone... thrown paper at him? Why the hell would someone throw paper at him? _Who_ the hell would throw paper at him? Seriously! Buck bent forward to pick the paper up. He turned it over in his hands. It looked like a piece of notebook paper. Weird. He slowly unfolded it. There was something written on it.

Buck blinked down at it. _What?_ Who had...

A shadow fell across the room.

Buck looked up quickly as Eddie stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. There was a smile on his face and his arms were crossed. Buck titled his head and held the paper up. "This you?"

Eddie smiled more and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

Buck dropped the paper on the bench beside him as he stood up. He stepped across the room slowly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged as he walked. "Maybe I do... maybe I don't." He said. "Maybe I'll answer." He stopped a few inches from Eddie, close enough to touch the man with very little effort. But Buck made no such effort. "Maybe I won't."

Eddie was still smiling. Then he shrugged his shoulders, pushed off the doorframe, and turned to leave.

Buck's eyes widened slightly. "Wait... what?" His hand snaked out to stop Eddie. He grabbed the man's shoulder and Eddie stopped. "That's it?"

Eddie turned back and shrugged again. "None of that was a definitive answer."

Buck tilted his head slightly and stuck his lower lip out a bit. "I was trying to be cute or something."

Eddie raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Buck rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You wrote me a fucking note like we're in middle school. You have no leverage here."

" _Maybe_." Eddie smiled, backing up a set.

"Oh no, you don't!" Buck snapped. He reached out and grabbed Eddie by the collar of his shirt. He pulled the other man with him as he stepped back into the locker-room. He pressed his lips against Eddie's. He felt Eddie smile against him. "The answer is yes, you dork."

 

**Author's Note:**

> BLECK! BUT HERE! Oh, if you can't see the image for any reason, the note say:   
> I like you.  
> Do you like me?
> 
> Yes? No?


End file.
